Pequeña fiesta (Adrienette)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Marinette se niega a ir a una fiesta, pero al saber que Adrien se encuentra ahi acepta, ¿Sera divertido?
1. Chapter 1

— Oh, ¡vamos Marinette, es solo una pequeña fiesta!— Alya rogó haciendo ojos de cachorrito para poder convencer a su mejor amiga de algo casi imposible.

Era viernes por la noche, Alya se encontraba en el departamento de Marinette tratando de hacer que ella aceptara ir con ella a una fiesta, en sí grande. La castaña necesitaba mentir para poder convencerla, esperaba que funcionara. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir, por favor. ¡Era una fiesta de universitarios! Habia estado hablando de eso toda la semana, Marinette ya agotada de ello.

Y se merecían un bendito descanso de todas las tareas de su universidad, por qué vaya, eran demasiadas. Y eso que acababan de entrar. Lo bueno fue que quedaron juntos, los cuatro.

— Alya, ya dije que no— Marinette volvió a negar, con la cabeza. La chica hizo un puchero con sus labios, para después pensar en algo que haría que Marinette aceptara.

— Adrien estará ahí...— canturreo, Marinette no se inmutó.— Y habrá muchas chicas que querrán pegarse a él o algo peor.

Marinette reaccionó rechistando, odiaba cuando su amiga tenía razón.

Confiaba en Adrien, demasiado. Su relación era increíble, llena de confianza y amor sincero. Si, como leyeron bien, relación.

Los dos ya habían revelado sus identidades hace unos meses y desde ahí los dos nunca pudieron separarse, claro, a escondidas. El mundo aún no sabia de ellos, y ellos dos pensaban seguir así.

Había sido difícil por qué cuando entraron a la prepa los sentimientos de Marinette crecieron cada vez más y más, era como si no pudiera callarlo. Adrien había empezado a fijarse en ella cuando tomaba una actitud al igual que la de su Lady, y el hecho de que ellas era la misma persona le encantaba.

Marinette sabía que Adrien estaría en la fiesta, pero no podía dejarlo ahí con un montón de chicas a su alrededor.

— Solo por eso iré.

Alya chilló de emoción y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica de pelo azabache riera un poco por su actitud.

Ni siquiera los mejores amigos de Adrien y Marinette sabían de lo suyo, seguían con la idea de que Marinette estaba locamente enamorada de él y que Adrien no sentía nada por ella. Estaba en lo correcto con ella pero con el no, estaba igual o peor que Marinette.

— ¡Vamos a cambiarte, rápido!— Marinette se ofendió, Alya sonrío.— Vamos a una fiesta, linda, debes usar algo sensual y atractivo.

"¿Qué?" Pensó Marinette con miedo.

Y se pasaron los siguientes minutos viendo que se veía mejor en Marinette, que resaltaba con sus ojos y ceñía bien sus caderas, Alya quería que sus piernas largas y delgadas se vieran a la vista de todos.

Marinette se vio en el espejo, tenía un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, corto y provocativo. Los tacones negros y altos lucían sus piernas. Su cabello ya suelto caía por sus hombros, acentuando su rostro.

— Y ponte esto en los labios, es un labial rojo— se lo pasó, Marinette sonriendo para después aplicárselo. Siendo sincera, le quedaba bien.

Sabía que con todo ese atuendo iba a impresionar a Adrien, quería ver su reacción. Pues ella sabía el poder que tenía sobre el.

— ¡Ya es hora de irnos, vamos Mari!— Alya apresuró a su amiga. Ella también iba muy bien. Un vestido negro casi igual al que el de Marinette y unos tacones plateados.

— ¡Lista!

Esperaron a que Nino, el novio de Alya, llegará por ellas. Cuando lo hizo, las dos se subieron saludándolo.

— Se ven muy bien, chicas— las aludió, haciendo que Alya le diera un dulzón beso en la mejilla, ya que ella iba de copiloto mientras Marinette se encontraba en los asientos de atrás.

— ¿Y...?

— ¿Adrien? El idiota se fue con Chloe.

— Oh— fue lo único que salió de su boca, un feo sentimiento creciendo dentro de ella, era como un ardor en el pecho. Más bien conocidos como los celos. Alya la miró con una mueca, pero Marinette solo se encogió de hombros. La pelinegra no era celosa, para nada a menos de que la provoques. Adrien jamás lo ha hecho, pero la rubia de Chloe si, lo hacía todo el tiempo, por qué sabía que Marinette sentía algo por el. Era para molestarla.

— Ya llegamos chicas.

Los tres se bajaron del automóvil para ver una casa gigante con mucha gente a su alrededor y dentro de ella, la mayoría eran compañeros suyos y otros conocidos. Algunas se tambaleaban con un vaso rojo en sus manos, bailando y riendo. Marinette miró todo, era un caos. Un caos muy divertido.

— Dijiste que sería algo pequeño, Alya— Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

Esta solo sonrió inocentemente.— Tal vez mentí...

Marinette negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Verdaderamente no le impresionaba.

— ¡Entremos que quiero bailar!— Alya sujeto la mano de Niño y Marinette iba detrás de ellos, haciendo mal tercio.

Ya dentro la música se escuchaba mucho más fuerte, haciendo que hasta las ventanas temblaran junto con las paredes y techos, pero eso a la gente no le importaba, solo se concentraban en bailar pegados de otra gente.

— Vallan ustedes a bailar, yo iré por algo de beber.

— De acuerdo, no te pierdas.

Marinette rió.

— No prometo nada.

La pelinegra camino hasta las bebidas, sin notar todas las miradas sobre ella, chicos y hasta chicas la miraban impresionados, sin pudor. De arriba a abajo.

Tomo lo que contenía el vaso rojo y sintió un ardor en la garganta, pero sabía delicioso así que siguió tomando más y más. Un vaso, dos vasos, tres vasos, perdió la cuenta en seis.

Era como si esos vasos le causarán una gran sed, una sed que solo podía llenar bailando bajo las luces de colores que alimentaban todo el ser de las personas.

— ¿Me sostienes esto?— no conocía a esa persona pero igual no le importo, sin aviso le dejó el vaso rojo sobre su mano y camino a la pista con paso decidido, atrayendo toda la atención de su alrededor. El vestido rojo es el que lucía más.

— ¿Marinette?— una voz la llamo, esta volteo para ver quién la había llamado y ahí se encontraba el, su novio. Adrien la miraba de arriba a abajo, se veía perfecta. Y Marinette mentiría si dijera que él no se veía bien, por qué diablos, se veía muy guapo. Ella sonrió coqueta y camino moviendo las caderas hacia el, tentándolo.

Adrien cayo en cuenta de que estaba borracha.

— Hola, cariño.

Nadie podía escucharlos, así que aprovecharía de eso.

— Pensé que no vendrías— Adrien no paraba de mirar a su novia, se veía tan bien. Esos labios rojos, esos tacones y ese vestido eran como la gloria en ella.

Marinette no dejaba de mover su cuerpo, de una forma sensual, acompañando la música. Se acercó a él, poniéndose de espaldas, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, restregándose en el. Adrien estaba en las nubes, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

— Y yo no sabía que vendrías con Chloe— su tono de voz era duro.

Ya se había separado de el, para mirarlo expectante. Adrien abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo pero ¿qué podía decir? Era verdad, pero no habían hecho algo malo, solo habían llegado juntos.

Ellos eran amigos, aparte de que habían charlado como antes, y eso le había gustado, una buena amiga.

— ¿Estas celosa?— Adrien río un poco, Marinette rodo los ojos.

— No que va.

Adrien río un poco, le gustaba cuando su novia se enojaba pero más le gustaba cuando estaba sonriendo y feliz. Vale, le gustaba de todas las formas posibles.

— Hey tranquila, ya estamos juntos.

Marinette sonrió, no podía enojarse con el. Así que solo lo tomo de las manos y empezó a bailar con el, de forma atrevida y sensual. Haciendo que todos los sentidos del muchacho se fueran, perdiéndose en su caderas y piernas.

— Me encantas, mi Lady— ronroneo en su odio, haciendo que Marinette sintiera un cosquilleo en su vientre.

— Y tú me encantas a mi, gatito.

Seguían sintiendo lo mismo, siempre lo habían sentido y estaban tan contentos de estar juntos, de amarse pero era como si esconderlo ya no lo aguantaran más. No esta noche, ya no querían.

— Vamos a hacerlo.

Marinette parpadeó sorprendida, pero después sonrió tranquila, asintiendo.

— ¿Y por qué tan apresurado, gatito?— dijo divertida, Adrien mirando a los chicos que observaban a su novia, y no paraban de hacerlo. Eso le estaba molestando mucho.

— Por qué quiero que todos se enteren de que eres mía.

Marinette río mostrando una gran sonrisa. Adrien tomó la mano de la pelinegra, llevándola hasta el frente de la pista, pasando por gente, algunas mirando las manos entrelazadas.

— ¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer!— la música, todos mirando al rubio que se encontraba junto con él DJ. Este le pasó el micrófono.— ¡Quiero confesar y gritar al mundo lo que siento por Marinette Dupain! ¡Te amo, y gracias por ser mi novia!— todos gritaron emocionados viendo a la nombrada y como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo. "Estas loco" Marinette pronunció con los labios mirando a su novio. — ¡Y algo más!— todo se quedó en silencio.— Si alguien se acerca a mi novia, se las verá conmigo.

Algunos sonrieron incómodos por las miradas frías del rubio. Sus ojos eran preciosos pero si él lo quería podían ser fríos.

— ¡Sigamos con la fiesta y muchas felicidades a la pareja de la universidad Stuart!

Todos aplaudieron, después la música vivió a sonar por todo el lugar, haciendo que la gente bailara de nuevo, el ambiente se sentía más feliz y contento para la pareja de adolescentes.

Adrien llegó hasta Marinette con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi felina. La tomo de la cintura y la beso, todos viéndolos con ternura, y es que hacían una muy buena pareja.

— ¡Ustedes dos!— Alya llegó con ellos con el ceño fruncido.— ¡lo sabía! ¡Ustedes tenían algo!— Alya chilló de felicidad abrazándolos, Nino sonreía igual que su novia.

Los cuatro estuvieron riendo y bailando con diversión, las dos parejas casi haciendo el rodiculo con pasos tontos pero lo importante es que la estaban pasando bien.

— Ya nos vamos, nos vemos después chicos— se despidieron de sus mejores amigos y salieron de la enorme mansión.

Alguien los miraba de lejos con una sonrisa, era Chloe.

"Sí que estás enamorado, viejo amigo" miro el cielo, las estrellas lucían hermosas esa noche.

— Chloe, cariño, te estoy hablando— Sabrina hizo un puchero mirando a su novia, esta río con dulzura y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Siempre te escucho.

Marinette iba en la espalda de su chico, pues los tacones ya la tenían muerta así que Adrien se ofreció en cargarla para que su princesa no le dolieran sus pies.

— Entonces, a tu departamento— Adrien asintió, tomando bien a su novia de las piernas. Estaba cerca de ahí.

— He pensando algo...— El rubio dijo sonriendo. Marinette lo miró.— ¿Por qué no mudarnos juntos?— la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Marinette, sintiendo mil cosas dentro suyo pero lo único que quería decir o más bien gritar, era un fuerte "si"

—¡Por su puesto que si, mi amor!— lo abrazo más fuerte y cómo pudo planto besos en su mejilla derecha, dejando marcas de labial ahí. Adrien río y siguió caminando, se encontraba más que feliz, por qué podría estar con Marinette todo las veces que quisiera, con la chica que ama. Su Lady y su princesa.

Al llegar, subieron por el elevador, haciéndose mimos y cariñitos, riendo a carcajadas, sin importar que eran las dos de la mañana y los vecinos de Adrien estaban dormidos.

Entraron al lugar de Adrien besándose, tocándose por todo el lugar. La emoción y la calentura se hacía presente en ellos, saboreando cada parte de ellos y dejando marcas que no se irían fácilmente.

— De-Dejame hacerte el amor, Marinette— su voz sonaba agitada pero ronca por la excitación que se había creado entre ellos.

Marinette asintió frenéticamente, los dos llegando al cuarto de Adrien despojándose de sus ropas, las cuales ya sobraban.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Sus corazones eran sinceros el uno con el otro, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos en una promesa de amor verdadero.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí!— Tikki empujó fuera a Plagg con una cara de vergüenza.

¿Hace falta decir que después de mudarse, Adrien le pidió matrimonio a Marinette?

¡Hola, espero que les haya gustado este bonito Os!

Se que algunos se quedaron inpactados por lo de Sabrina y Chloe, pero xfabor, si las juntas harian una bonita pareja shabones.

Tambien queria preguntarles algo.

¿Quieren que escriba el lemmon de este Os? Seria como la segunda parte, por favor dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, chau 3


	2. Chapter 2

Dance for you.

— Yo solo quiero enseñarte lo mucho que te aprecio...

Le pelinegra movió sus caderas suavemente sobre la silla de metal, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ella. Sus piernas a cada lado de la silla, estando expuestas.

La música se escuchaba de fondo, una más de la lista que había hecho para esa noche especial.

— Te quiero enseñar lo mucho que me dedico para ti...

Hizo un movimiento, alzando su cabeza hacia el techo, sus cabellos de color azabache cayendo por los hombros y su espalda.

Levantó su pierna para después ponerla arriba de su otra pierna, tocando su cuerpo ella misma delicadamente, pero lo necesario para excitar el ambiente más de lo que estaba.

Se levanto, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo, tenía puesto una lencería roja y unos tacos del mismo color, en su muslo había una pequeña liga muy linda que decoraba su pierna.

El rubio la miro de arriba y abajo, se veía deliciosa, como para comérsela allí mismo, pero quería tener paciencia. Si eso lo había preparado su princesa, lo disfrutaría.

La chica de ojos azules se inclinó y le tendió la mano a su acompañante el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de ma habitación, el de ojos verdes la tomo lo cual le causo una sonrisa a la ojiazul.

— Hoy voy a bailar para ti...— dejo las palabras sobre su oído en un suave susurro. Eso hizo que su piel se erizara, más de lo que ya estaba.

Por qué verla allí mismo era la misma gloria, era tan perfecta que podías morir allí mismo y su belleza sería la razón de la muerte.

— ¿Te había dicho que el rojo te queda estupendo?

Marinette sonrió coqueta, para después darle un beso pequeño en los labios, el sabor del labial pegado sobre los labios de Adrien.

Era tan fuerte, la conexión que tenían. Por qué no se necesitaban palabras, sólo miradas llenas de pasión y amor puro, de algo que verdaderamente sentías por todo tu cuerpo, el como te quema por dentro pidiendo a gritos calor y atención.

— Definitivamente el rojo es mi color favorito...— murmuró para sí mismo, tenía gracia como antes el rojo no era de su agrado, pero al verla como LadyBug con ese traje rojo pegado a su cuerpo y ahora viéndola con esa ropa tan pequeña que dejaba expuesta partes de su cuerpo, lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

Pero ahora solo importaba Marinette, no LadyBug, solo la chica de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache el cual siempre tenía un olor grandioso.

Marinette lo sentó en la silla de metal, frente suyo con una sonrisa picarona sobre los labios. Miradas lascivas y llenas de lujuria.

La pelinegra se sentó encima suyo, tomándolo de los hombros. Al ritmo de la canción lenta pero erotica, trazando pequeños círculos sobre el miembro de su chico. Tan concentrada y excitada para el.

El rubio soltó un jadeo, tomándola de la cintura apegándola más a él, encantando perfectamente con ella.

La chica de ojos azules alzó la cabeza, soltando un gemido. Todo estaba yendo como esperaba, era una noche mágica.

Por qué el hacía que el amor pareciera como magia.

Marinette se giró, estando de espaldas con el, formando sus manos y pasándolas por su cuerpo lentamente.

— Me encantas...

Esta se levanto, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro con lentitud, tentándolo.

Fue quitando tirante por tirante, hasta que cayó al suelo dejando expuestos sus pechos. Y Adrien tanto como Chat Noir nunca se había cansado de decirle que era una de sus cosas favoritas de la pelinegra.

Adrien se levanto rápidamente, atrapándola entre sus garras, besándola por la mandíbula, por el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos.

Mordió y succiono, sacándole gemidos fuertes a su amada. La tendió sobre la cama, quedando encima suyo con cuidado de no poner su peso sobre ella.

— Qui-quitate la ropa...

Adrien hizo caso y empezó desabotonando su camisa para sacarla completamente. Hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, quedando en bóxers.

— ¿Así está mejor, mi princesa?

— Perfecto.

Ella sonreía satisfecha, él sonreía satisfecho. Estaban completos, los dos se amaban.

— Hazme el amor, Adrien...

Adrien no dudó ni un segundo y bajo las bragas rojas de su chica, estando ya mojadas por la excitación. El rubio también bajo su ropa interior, dejando libre su miembro el cual se había sentido casi asfixiado ahí dentro.

Marinette se puso encima suyo, dando a entender que pode quería hacer ahora, y era una de las favoritas de Adrien.

Lo iba a montar.

Adrien entró en Marinette, algo brusco, pero es que ya no aguantaba más, quería sentirla de todas las maneras posibles, igual no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Conocía cada detalle del cuerpo de su novia, le encantaba.

Sus ojos, sus piernas, sus pestañas, su sonrisa, sus labios, su todo.

— A-Adrien...

Los gemidos fueron incrementando cuando Marinette empezó a dar pequeños saltos sobre el, Adrien gruñendo al sentir como las paredes de la pelinegra se contraían sobre el.

— Oh Dios mío...— Adrien la tomo de la cintura, ayudándole. Eso hacía que Marinette entraba mucho más profundo.

Marinette soltó un grito de placer, estaba en el cielo ahora mismo.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Las palabras se repetían, los gemidos sonaban por toda la habitación casi hacía eco de ellos mismos.

— Estoy... A-apuntó-

— Yo igual, princesa.

Saltó un poco más, para después llegar a un perfecto y alucinante climax, los dos juntos gritando el nombre de cada uno. Un increíble orgasmo, casi irreal.

La chica de ojos azules se dejó caer en el pecho de su novio, con la respiración agitada. Adrien la abrazo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

— Bailas excelente...

Marinette soltó un risita.

— Cuando te sientas estresado tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con ello.

— Esa es una grandiosa idea, my Lady.

Se acomodó a su lado y el los tapo con la sábana blanca. La abrazo por la cintura y volteo un poco la cara para verle el rostro.

Era un ángel, era su alma gemela, la persona con la cual quería estar toda su vida. Solo ella en su mundo, la chica de sus sueños, la chica de su corazón. Solo Marinette.

— ¿Marinette?

Esta abrió los ojos y lo miro. Azul y verde.

— ¿Si?

— Cásate conmigo.


End file.
